Misunderstandings
by Ahellofadummy
Summary: Lucy goes on a date with someone not from the guild while Natsu, Gray and Loke are determined to find who this guy is. Please R&R. LucyxOthers.


**UTTER MISUNDERSTANDING**

**By: Ahellofadummy**

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail...Hiro Mashima does.!**

* * *

I looked at the sky as it turned violet when the sun finally decided to call it a day. I observed the stars that started to twinkle and then I gazed at the chalk colored full moon, casting it's reflection on the lake making the scene more magnificent. It was truly a sight to behold.

I slowly turned to my right to watch the most beautiful painting. The sight I want to behold with all my might and treasure it all my life. I observed her silky blond hair which flowed down till her shoulders, her creamy white skin which never failed to dazzle me, her long legs fully in view thanks to a certain mini skirt, were so enticing, her huge sparkling chocolate eyes and finally those cherry delicate lips. Yes this was the sight I want to behold and treasure all my life.

This blond was none other than Lucy Heartfillia, the one and only celestial mage of the infamous guild Fairy Tail. Yes this is the girl after whom I am head over heels. Well she is the best. She is a beauty with brains. Her warm and cheery nature makes her all the more attractive.

"Lucy."

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Gray."

She smiled and started to lean. I placed my hand over hers and also closed the distance between us. As we came closer my heart was sprinting like hell and my throat tightened with excitement. I curled my finger around her hand and held it. But for some reason they felt way-too-soft and…squishy. Anyway I chose to ignore it and concentrated on claiming her lips. And when I did it felt like I was kissing a flat surface. Then realization hit me on hearing a certain sound.

_Beep Beep Beep_

I was dreaming. That's right and the reason her hand was so squishy and face so flat was because my partner was my pillow. And the moment felt so real. Even the mood was set. But the alarm brought me to reality. Damn those dreams. Well in reality I don't think I can confess that easily. I am coward when it comes to that. But today is the day I have to make my move.

"Well the dreams are progressing. Initially I only fantasized about her body but as I fell deeper in love with her I confessed (in my dreams) and now I am dreaming of our dates ~Sigh~ I am going to go insane."

Grumbling and complaining I got up and slid on a shirt and pant (though I wondered why I even bothered they will vanish anyhow). I looked myself in the mirror. I looked pale, had dark circles under my bloodshot eyes, my lips were chapped and I had bed hair.

Suddenly I remembered my resolution to woo Lucy today. That thought lighted up my mood and I ran to the bathroom. After an hour I stepped out and looked at my reflection. I was wearing a black shirt arms of it folded till my elbows, my upper buttons were open providing a good view of my locket, I had my bracelet on and chain on my blue denim jeans. My face looked good, my hairs were also combed properly even my cologne was to her liking. I smiled at my reflection one last time and set out for the guild.

I burst through the doors with a smile plastered on my face I looked for a certain blond head. _Hmmm….let's see a white head maid…..no…..an orange head with ladies…..no…..a pink head idiot gorging fire chicken….no…..a blue and blond head with books…..yes._ My smile widened as Istarted for the table occupied by her and Levy. She looked even more beautiful than yesterday. She was talking and squealing now and then with Levy.

I would have reached her if a certain pink flame head idiot hadn't thrown a table at me. I got hit straight on my face. I heard roars of laughter and Natsu sniggering, "That hit the spot huh, Ice Popsicle?" a vein popped on my head at the idiot's comment and I couldn't hold myself back, "You wanna go flame head?""Can you make me, underwear boy?" With that said I launched myself at the idiot and we started fighting as usual. Slowly everyone got swept in our brawl and the day went on as any day in our not-so-famous Fairy Tail.

After the whole fight everyone was relaxing or chilling out tired from the brawl. I was sitting on a table with Natsu and Loke. Tabasco freak was gorging down fire chicken while me and Loke(once without his ladies) were having normal talk. Now and then I was stealing glances to Lucy who was still busy talking with Levy. I felt a weird feeling like someone was watching me but I brushed it off. Eventually Loke noticed me looking at Lucy now and then.

"Nay, Gray why are you ogling _my_ Princess?"

I choked on my drink and said, "I am no ogling at Lucy. I am just looking. What's wrong with that? And since when is she _you're_ Princess?"

"Nay, Gray I am not dense nor am I stupid and so I fully understand why you are ogli-looking at Lucy."

"It's not what you think."

"Oh really! Well I don't care whether you admit it or not but I'll let you know this much. Don't fall any deeper in love with her because she is MINE." Loke half growled at the last part.

"Well it's for Lucy to decide. Don't you think?"

"~Sigh~ True." Loke said smiling a bit. "But just to let you know I won't back down."

"Neither would I."

"Me too" Natsu shouted in the middle of gorging his chicken. Me and Loke stared at him questioningly. At the sight of our curious stares he continued,"What did you guys thought that I am _so _dense?"

"Uhhhmmmm…..since when did you start liking Lucy?" Loke asked uncertainly. It was quite evident by his expressions that he was purely surprised. After all who would have thought we will have LOVE TALK with Natsu.

"Well initially I had a crush on her that's the reason I brought her to Fairy Tail but now I have come to love her. I want to protect her and never let any harm come to her. When I see her smile I want to close it in a box and treasure it my entire life and never show it to any other man. I don't care who she chooses, though I want to be that lucky man, I want to just stay by her side my entire life." Natsu said with seriousness and sincerity reflecting in his eyes.

I and Loke were taken aback because we NEVER expected such a cool LOVE talk with the DENSE salamander. We couldn't help but stare at him unbelievingly. He shifted uncomfortably under our intense gaze and finally snapped, "What? I can also be cool sometimes. Is it so hard to believe?"

"No. Uhhhmmmm… we were…just…..surprised."Loke said smiling apologetically and continued, "Getting back to the subject. We all are now official love rivals. We all will try our best to woo her but the veto power lies with our Princess. Got it?"

"Ok" Natsu and I said together.

As if on cue we all turned to look at Lucy and there she was sipping on her orange juice. When I saw her cherry lips sipping orange juice I couldn't help but fantasize about those delicate lips and the pleasure they can create within me. But putting my perverted side aside I glanced at my neighbors to distract myself otherwise I can pounce on her any second but on seeing the look on their faces I could easily figure out that they were thinking the same. It made me laugh but also made me boil with jealousy.

Just then Lucy's phone buzzed and she took it out and flipped it open. All our gazes fixed on her. As soon as she saw the screen her face lit up and she excitedly told Levy who it was but due to the distance we couldn't hear it. Both girls squealed and Lucy quickly ran out to attend the call in peace. We guys initially thought it must be one of her friend or someone and dismissed the topic but our ears perked up when we heard Cana's and Levy's conversation.

"Hey Levvvvvvy!"Cana slurred obviously drunk.

"What is it Cana?" Levy replied politely looking up from her book.

"Lucy made quite a fuss over that call, huh?"

"Well yeah." Levy giggled.

"Was it from _him_?"

"Uh-huh."

"No wonder she squealed like that. So what was the call about?"

"Well _he_ told her earlier that _he_ would be coming. I guess it must be about that." Levy mused.

"Oh so the little pixie is out on a date today huh?"

"Maybe." Levy said and giggled.

That definitely perked up our interest. Who is this _he_ and why is _he_ taking Lucy on a _date_? I mused. I abruptly got up and ran after Lucy. Natsu and Loke were also running behind me. As we ran I wondered aloud if Lucy had a boyfriend but none of us had a clue. We saw Lucy beside the river enthusiastically talking on the phone. We hid nearby and were able to catch last part of Lucy and this mysterious guy's conversation.

"Yeah I am glad I can see you again after so many years."Lucy said cheerfully on the phone.

"….."

"Ok then I'll meet you at 10 in front of the amusement park."

"…."

"Yeah Yeah I won't be late. Come on its 8 now. Two hours are more than enough for me. I am not one of those stingy girls which spend hours in getting ready. Ok."

"…."

"Ok then see you in two hours. Bye!"

"…."

"Yeah yeah. _I love you too._"

Lucy shut her phone and smiled to herself a pink hue evident on her cheeks. Then she glanced at her watch and ran off in the direction of her house. We all were shocked and rooted to our spot. That last part really blew our mind. Natsu was going ballistic and wanted to kick this mysterious guy's butts. Well I too wanted to do the same but if _he _was Lucy's boyfriend, we couldn't do anything.

"I never knew Lucy had a boyfriend." I said aloud.

"Well our lady is charming enough to get a bunch but I didn't know she had one."Loke backed me up.

"Well who cares. Let's just go and kick that guy's butt."Natsu shouted pumping his fists in the air.

"We can't just barge in do that you idiot."I shouted back.

"True. It's none of our business to interfere in Lucy's love life." Loke said deep in thought.

"Then what should we do? Just sit back and watch. What if it is a bastard tricking our innocent Lucy."

"Natsu is right. Let's follow Lucy and see who this guy is. If he is worthy of being Lucy's boyfriend we will back off. Got it guys?" Loke asked to which we all agreed and decided to meet at 10 at the amusement park to unravel this mystery.

* * *

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

**~~~~At the Amusement Park~~~~**

The boys met up at decided time and were hiding behind a wall keeping a close watch on the gate. The place was crowded and thus they couldn't see if there was a guy waiting or anything like that. So they just hid there and waited for Lucy's arrival.

Lucy was briskly walking to her destination glancing at her watch now and then. She was wearing a light green tank top with denim skirt and black boots. She had let her hairs down with some bangs covering her forehead. She had also applied light make up.

She reached the gate and searched left and right when she heard her name being called behind her. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was. She recognized his voice instantly and turned around and ran into the arms of the blond guy. She almost tackled him down and showered kisses on his cheek. Natsu, Loke and Gray watched dumfounded. Now they were sure that guy must be the said maiden's boyfriend. The boys snapped back to their senses and narrowed their eyes to see the guy's face.

The said guy was slim with average height and spiky somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face. He had dark eyes with long eyelashes. He wore light blue shirt left untucked over dark pants and shoes. He had his arms tight around Lucy's waist as he twirled her around in his arms while replying to her kisses by showering some on her cheeks. He finally put her down and smiles.

"How have you been, my lady?"

"I am good. What about you Hibiki?" Lucy asked while beaming at him.

"Me too. So shall we?" Hibiki asked while offering his arm. Lucy gladly accepted and they went inside the amusement park.

"I didn't know that Luce was on good terms with Hibiki." Gray said thoughtfully.

"True" Loke echoed.

"Well now we know who the bastard is. And according to the deal I don't approve of him. He's a damn womanizer." Natsu shouted while pumping his fists and started towards the pair but was held back by Loke and Gray.

"We are with you but let's just watch for now." Loke said calmly.

Lucy and Hibiki were having fun walking around hand in hand trying all the rides and eating to their heart's content. And all the trio could do was grit their teeth in frustration. When Hibiki asked Lucy for the haunted house it really blew off the trio's fuse as they knew how much of clinging there can be at the Haunted House.

The trio had lost their patience and so they marched up to the couple, grabbed a surprised Hibiki by the collar and started their brawl. It eventually led to a huge fight, some destruction of shops whose bill was definitely going to Fairy Tail. Poor Master Mackarov.

Eventually Natsu and Gray had ended up fighting among themselves in the whole brawl while Loke tried his best to stop them. Hibiki and Lucy just watched as spectators. Finally the fight was over not because they had calmed down but because they didn't had the energy to fight anymore

"Luce! Why are you dating this damn player?" Natsu asked furiously.

"Is he the reason why you resisted me all this while, Princess?" Loke asked.

"It's not a great idea to date players Lucy." Gray added.

"Wait! Wait! One question at a time and how does it concern you guys whom I date huh?" Lucy said.

"Of course it does. You are our nakama/master after all." All three of them shouted.

"You guys~~Sigh~~we are not dating. He is my cousin." Lucy said.

"WHAT!" All three of them shouted.

It took another hour for Lucy to explain to them that Hibiki was her cousin whom she had met during one of those fancy parties of his father. They hadn't met each other for a long time so when Hibiki told Lucy about him coming to Fiore they decided on this date. Finally all was at peace when Natsu, Gray and Loke got to know about the details. They heaved sighs of relief. Lucy offered to buy some drinks which they gladly accepted. When Lucy went to buy the drinks Hibiki spoke who had been quite all this time.

"So you guys like my Lucy huh?" Hibiki asked with a dead tone.

"No it's not like that and how come Lucy is yours huh?"All three of them asked.

"If you don't like her, then that's good. You better keep your hands off of her because SHE IS MINE." Hibike said in a chilling tone.

All three of them shivered but none the less was about to retort back when Lucy came back with the drinks. They all had their drink while Hibiki was back to his normal flirty mode with Lucy. Later Lucy and Hibiki left for home leaving the trio alone to do some thinking.

"That Hibiki guy is quite dangerous huh?" Gray said.

"Yeah. His air totally changed when Lucy left. He was even sending death glares when Lucy wasn't looking." Loke added.

"But why was he like that?" Natsu wondered aloud.

"Maybe he has….sister complex?" Loke said carefully.

"Maybe." Gray said.

"You don't think he will make a move on Lucy, right? He _is_ his cousin after all." Natsu said.

"But I have heard of couples who are siblings and since Hibiki and Lucy are not blood related it is very much possible." Gray added.

"I hope that is not the case. Anyway when is he leaving?" Loke said.

"Tomorrow." Gray said.

"So where is he spending the night?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy and Hibiki went together so he is probably spending the _night_ at _her_ house." Loke said.

"…"

"LUCY WE ARE ALSO COMING!" all three of them shouted and ran off in the direction of Lucy's house.

* * *

**A/N : Maybe it was too long..**

**But hope you guys liked it!**

**Please R&R ^_^**


End file.
